Pamela Reid
Pamela Reid is a Jamaican transfer student and the youngest daughter of a engineer who recently transferred to the Everett area, bringing the rest of his family with him. Obsessed with comic books, superheroes and action movies to the point of wanting to become one she eagerly takes an interest in Everett's werewolves and joins the Underside of the Wolf's Paw in hopes of becoming the hero she always wished to be. Despite a unfortunately shaky start and getting past a annoying immunity she eventually becomes the Talbot Pack Crusaders blogger and mascot. Characteristics *'Name': Pamela Reid *'Alias': Wonder Wolf, Wonder, TP-GAL *'Age': 10-11 *'Hair': Black, White (Later) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Braiding her hair, superheroes, action movies, Wildcatz, training, saving people, Wonder Woman, Ashley (Real hero), Rakesha (Big sister) *'Dislikes': Not being pretty (former), not being a werewolf, people insulting comics, losing friends *'Family': Rakesha Reid (Older sister), five other sisters, mother and father. Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background The youngest of seven daughters and being brought up on the move, never knowing a real home, Pamela has been transferred between schools more times then she would care to admit. Yet surprisingly where this would normally isolate a girl her age leading to isolation Pamela relishes each move as a chance to make new friends and meet new faces. What is more impressive is that Pamela has managed to keep in contact with many of these friends online, which has lead to her blogging about her life to try and stay in contact with as many of her friends as possible. Still she was still isolated so she also developed a fondness for action movies and comic books and looked up to string female characters and idolised people like Wonder Woman dreaming of actually being a hero. Following her father she recently arrived in Everett with her family and was transferred mid semester into Natalie Norwest class who welcomed her with open arms. The two hit it off and despite being new to the school Natalie wanted to know about everywhere she had been and in turn Pamela wanted to know all about Everett for her blog. Enthralled by Natalie's tales of the supernatural and the strange going's on in Everett Pamela was more than happy to offer her help to Natalie in finding the werewolves, and was among the first of her class mates outside Natalie's friendship circle to join. She heavily advertised the society online though her semi-popular blog, pulling in a wide array of members from across the town and became the groups unofficial publicist. Pamela mother however made her rather cold sister go with her to club meetings as she did not sit comfortably with her daughter being out after dark. Still despite her downer of a sibling coming with her she became a big figure in the Underside of the Wolfs paw, despite being the youngest there. She was almost jumping out of her skin when the group caught Alpha and Queen and wanted to help Natalie show them around but was dragged off by her sister who was afraid for her safety. This led to a full row breaking out between the siblings in a back room, which thankfully spared the pair from the initial attack by Rayneres pack. Pamela also could only look on in awe as her sister rushed back to help rescue more members and managed to fight off three werewolves. Pamela herself snuck off to prove she to was a hero by attacking Raynere herself, distracting her long enough for Peter to land a knock out punch. Carried to the shore by Peter, Pamela initially faced stiff resistance from her sister to turn into a werewolf, and it took her a while to get her to agree to turn with her, resulting to a rather low blow to prove to her sister that she was being just like their workaholic father. As such she would later be bitten and later find out she was in fact a Seventh Daughter, granting her immunity to Lycanthropy. This fact almost shattered Pamela, and for a good few weeks had to wait on the sidelines before she could join the squad as the team brewed her a potion to stunt her immunity. During this time she set up Full Moon Facts, a blog aimed at providing inside scoops on the Talbot pack and the towns new werewolf community under her alias TP-GAL. She would go onto show through her blog how the Talbot pack helped people and protected the town and would (while wearing a mask) transform online to show people what werewolves truly were. After this she went onto become a proud member of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Personality Skills/Abilities *'Omega Werewolf' *'Flight' Skills *'Blogging' *'Writing' *'Researching' Equipment *'Pocket computer' *'Armoured bracelets' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Pamela theme song is 'God is a Girl' by Groove Coverage Navigation Category:Females Category:Talbot Pack Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Werewolves